Digital subscriber lines may be used by a service provider to deliver broadband services to subscribers. As broadband services continue to use more bandwidth (e.g. bit rate capacity), service providers may desire to increase the bit rate capacity of the digital subscriber lines. One approach to increasing bit rate capacity is to reduce crosstalk among the digital subscriber lines. For example, Digital Spectrum Management (DSM) vectoring may be used to reduce the cross-talk of digital subscriber lines and thereby increase the bit rate capacity of the digital subscriber lines. However, as the number of digital subscriber lines increases, reducing cross-talk of the digital subscriber lines may become progressively more difficult.